The present invention relates to decorative edging and embellishment for a breast cup for a brassiere.
The construction of a brassiere (herein after referred to as xe2x80x9cbraxe2x80x9d) consists of many components and the assemblage of these components into a final product is time consuming. The assembly process is often the most time consuming of the manufacturing process and is the biggest singular cost component. Thus any reduction at this stage is of an advantage.
The aesthetic appeal is also an important consideration in the production of a bra, and is often the most important aspect in the purchasing decision made by a potential purchaser. From a marketing point this is the biggest product differentiator.
However the two aspects of cost of construction and aesthetics are competing components and traditionally at odds with one another. Technology and improvements in design and machinery are allowing the components to be combined and a cost advantage to be realised.
Aesthetic appeal can be applied to breast cup constructions by the application of edging and embellishment. In particular it is recognised that an aesthetically appealing cup (and hence bra) construction can be realised to the outer regions or free edges of the cup. The xe2x80x9cfree edgesxe2x80x9d of the cup being those that are not attached to other components of the bra. Such includes the top cup edge the appearance of which can benefit from such a treatment as this may at times be visible to others.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide to a breast cup of or for a bra construction, that goes at least some way to providing the above desiderata or at least gives the public a useful choice.
In a first aspect the present invention consists, in or for a brassiere, a breast cup of a molded single or multi-ply cup shaped panel having a perimeter which includes an or part of an edge (hereinafter xe2x80x9cfree edgexe2x80x9d) which when said breast cup forms part of a brassiere, is a free perimeter edge, said free perimeter edge having engaged thereto a piping.
Preferably said piping includes a core of an elongate flexible member about which a thread is provided.
Preferably said thread is provided about said core in an overlooking manner.
Preferably said piping extends at least in part along at least part of said free edge.
Preferably said piping extends at least in part outwardly of and adjacent to at least part of said free edge.
Preferably said piping extends at least in part along at least part of said free edge and said stitching extends about said elongate flexible member and through said panel securing said piping to at least part of said free edge.
Preferably said stitching is overlocked to at least part of said free edge and captures said elongate member within said stitching and against said at least part of said free edge.
Preferably said piping extends at least in part outwardly of and adjacent to at least part of said free edge and is engaged to said free edge at at least one region thereof.
Preferably said piping extends along two regions of said free edge, wherein intermediate of said two regions said piping extends outwardly of said free edge.
Preferably said piping includes a core of an elongate flexible member about which a thread is provided, said thread stitching through said panel to capture said elongate member at said two regions against said panel along said free edge and about said elongate member intermediate of said two regions.
Preferably the thread of said piping extends onto the panel of said cup away from said free edge to define embroidery on the outward face of said panel.
Preferably said thread is stitched to said panel of said cup away from said free edge and without the elongate member being provided thereto.
Preferably said elongate flexible member is a tube of plastic.
Preferably said piping extends along the entire free edge or edges of said cup.
In a second aspect the present invention consists in a brassiere which incorporates two breast cups with at least one breast cup being as herein before defined.
In a further aspect the present invention consists in a method of enhancing the edge detailing of a breast cup of a kind which is or is to form part of a brassiere and is made of a molded single or multiply cup shaped panel having a perimeter which includes an edge or part of an edge (herein after xe2x80x9cfree edgexe2x80x9d) which when said breast cup forms part of a brassiere, is a free perimeter edge, said method comprising;
(a) engaging to said cup at or proximate to said free edge an elongate flexible member in a manner such that said elongate flexible member extends at least in part along or from at least part of said free edge
(b) providing a thread about said elongate flexible member over a substantial portion of its length to capture said elongate flexible member in a sheath like manner.
Preferably said elongate flexible member is tacked to said cup prior to said thread engaging thereabout.
Preferably the providing of thread about said flexible elongate member also stitches said thread and said flexible elongate member to said cup.
Preferably said providing of said thread about said flexible elongate member in at least one region there along does not stitch said thread with said flexible elongate member to said cup.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth. For the purposes of illustrating the invention, there is shown in the drawings a form which is presently preferred. It is being understood however that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.